It started that oh so fateful morning
by Narutard2323
Summary: Kiba loves Hinata, Hinata loves Naruto, Naruto loves Sakura, and Sakura loves Sasuke. But can Kiba win over Hinata when the Hokage gives them a simple mission?
1. That Mission

Kiba and Hinata meet about the age of 12, now 14 can Kiba win her heart?

* * *

The world is a big mystery.

My name is Kiba Inuzuka. There is a girl I love so ever much, her name is Hinata. She is the most beautiful, and most talented girl I have ever known. But a problem grows daily, Naruto, that dick does not deserve her love. He doesn't even acknowledge her. But yet she still loves him. But he then loves Sakura, oh how I could go on with the fucked up things about her. THEN she loves Sasuke, who ran away from the village, another backstabbing cock bite.

I wish Hinata loved me back, and maybe she does. I dunno, I have loved her since we meet. That was about two years ago, Naruto went to train with his sensei, and I have finally worked up the courage to tell Hinata I love her.

Lady Hokage, that dumb old bat, called me and Hinata down. She either wanted to torture me, or was trying to put us closer together. Why? Because she put us on a mission that would take about two days going and two coming back. Worst part we were going alone, just me Hinata, and Akamaru.

Now, I knew this was my chance, but it just had to be a C ranked protection for about a day right? Why not a go find a missing dog and be done within an hour?

But, here is my story..

* * *

Sounds good so far, lemon possibly in next chapter.

Umm, reviews and favorites and just plain views equals new chapters.


	2. That Night

* * *

Sorry about the short chapters, gotta keep up suspense right?

* * *

It started that oh so fateful morning. When we went out to start the mission.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Hey Hinata!"

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

So, we ran off into the woods. Hinata after running for about three hours, wanted to rest and get something to drink. So we rested, for twenty minutes, and continued for about another two hours. Finally when the sun was setting, we made camp, and then had some dinner.

"Dang, Hinata, you really are a great cook!"

She blushed, and then said, "Thanks!"

So, we talked about some stuff and then I just soo wanted to tell her that I loved her. I then decided I WILL RIGHT NOW!

So, I turned, to her and said, "Hinata, I have something to tell you..." Then I saw her eyes were closed... I felt crushed, I had the courage to tell her, and she was FUCKING ASLEEP!!!

So, I cried into sorrow and let sleep take me.

* * *

Poor, Kiba I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow, I dunno when the lemon will come.


	3. Fainted Again Ehh?

Umm, kinda rushed because I didn't have the time to write a long chapter because of school work.

But my fanfics come first always!

* * *

When I awoke, I was sorta sulky, and I started to clean up camp as Hinata slept. Then Akamaru and I found a river and fisher for breakfast, when we came back Hinata still was asleep, muttering in her sleep, "Kiba-kun, come back..." I took note of it. Then started a fire and cooked the fish.

After I was done, I went to wake Hinata up, but I paused for a second, because she was just so cute asleep, it made me have some dirty thoughts...

NO KIBA! NOT YET...

Yet...

Yet...

Then she awoke, and saw me standing over her, and just said, "Kiba-kun..." blushed, and fainted.

* * *

Sorta short but I think it is cute.

Rate and Review, I think the lemon will go into the next chapter.


	4. Kisses anyone?

Lemon and ending in the next chapter.  


* * *

The first thing through my mind? Ohhhh Shit…

But I knew she would be fine, so I got some water in a bucket, and flicked it at her.

I then decided in my heart to tell her something.

She then awoke, saw me and blushed.

I said, "Hina-" and was cut off midsentence because she hugged me tight.

"Wait a second Kiba. Can I tell you something, now might be a good time."

"Yes go on."

"Kiba I" Then she had to quit because I had leaned forward and started to kiss her. We broke long enough for her to say, "love you…" Then she kissed me back… When we went for air, I told her, "Hinata I love you too!"

Then IT happened…

* * *

Short and sweet, remember lemon in next chapter and the ending as well, check out the other KibaXHinata lemon I have up, and for the yaoi fans, the KibaXNaruto I am currently writing.


	5. Kito

Final Chapter.  


* * *

Then IT happened….

He came along.

The BACKSTABBING COCKBITE NARUTO!

He didn't know we were in the tent, but just saw two people making out, now I had my tongue in her mouth, and we didn't notice he was there till she started to take my shirt off.

"WOAH guys…"

"Holy Shit Naruto…" I told that bitch…

Hinata blushed and stopped kissing me.

"Please Naruto-kun, leave.. Speak to no one about this."

"Ok…" He replied leaving.

"Good now you're all mine now Kiba! I have wanted you since we met."

So, she then took my shirt off and started to rub my abs. This felt so good to me.

So, I started with a small kiss, which then she opened her mouth up, and we started to french, while I took her shirt off. Then unstrapped her bra. I then licked her on the neck, and I got moans back. Then she took my pants off. So, I started to lick her tummy, then took a breast into my hand and fondled it. Then took the other one and sucked it. While doing this she took my boxers off, and started to jerk me off, "Hinata!" I had stopped fondling and was now working on taking her pants and panties off, in which I succeced then started to finger her. "HINATA!!! IM CUMMING!!!" I screamed.

So, with that done, she then started to lick the tip, while I was still fingering her. "Kiba-kun....." She moaned then squirted into my hand, and I ate every last drop up. Then she started to work her way down some, then I had the urge, I wanted it all inside her! So, I did everything I could, and she went all the way down sucking as far as she could go, then I knew it was gonna come any second...

"Ughh, Hinata I am gunna cum..."

She always wanted it ALL. So she sucked as much to max my pleasure, knowing what was next.

"Uhg, Hinata that was the best ever."

"We are not done yet, your turn to be inside me. So, while I was stunned because she never went this far, she put my throbbing cock into her warm pussy, and we became tuned with our thrusts, so after a while, I pulled out to cum, but she said, "No, back inside I don't care anymore." So I did what she said, and cummed into her.

Nine months later…

"Hinata push!!!"

"Wow Hinata he looks like his father…"

"Kiba, what should we name him?"

"How about Kito?"

* * *

END

I might make a series with this new guy, Kito.


End file.
